


Taste of Victory

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Celebrations, Drabble, F/F, Lesbians in Space, POV First Person, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: At long last...
Relationships: Larma D’Acy/Wrobie Tyce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Taste of Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LusciousLadyLuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciousLadyLuck/gifts).



> For my wife, who I would be lost without and who continues to hold my hand through everything.

I’d never been so happy to see Tyce’s orange jumpsuit than when she made it back to Ajan Kloss and stumbled out of her fighter.

“We did it!” We both yelled into each other’s arms. I don’t think we’d ever hugged tighter, not even when we’d said goodbye a few hours before. 

Everyone on the ground was wrung out from adrenaline fueled exhaustion. 

At first Tyce kissed me like we might yet die—then I realized this is how you kiss when you know that you'll live. 

She tasted of sweat and salty tears. I’d never seen _that_ smile before.

**Author's Note:**

> It took some digging to confirm that [Lieutenant Wrobie Tyce](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Wrobie_Tyce) was indeed the pilot [D'Acy](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Larma_D%27Acy) kisses at the end of tRoS, but here we are, celebrating.
> 
> Also, please check out this Vanity Fair article on how this is a poor measure of representation by K. Austin Collins.


End file.
